All Summer Long
by xoJaymexo
Summary: Rosalie reflects on Bella, and realizes something important... Rated T for suggestive dialogue, and language. Set right before prom in Twilight RPOV


22/12/2008 06:33:00

**A/N: couldn't resist! Enjoy this other side of Rosalie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Excuse me while I go sob. :D**

**RPOV:**

"Come on, Rose. Please!" Emmett was begging again, and though I love him dearly, it wasn't the most becoming face on him. However, I could think of some that I put on him… I smiled. And, unfortunately, he took that as encouragement. Bad move, sonny.

"Emmett, for the last time!" Ha! Not really! I had said 'for the last time' over 70 times. I really hope that he doesn't know how close I am to saying 'yes' just to get him off my back! "I am not going to prom, not again!"

He grinned, as if he knew how close I was to breaking. This had been going on for weeks, and even with my immortal patience (don't laugh, Edward!), I was _this close_ to snapping my soul mate's neck. _This close_. "But, Rosy, I really, really, really—"

"Fine! I will go with you to the dumb human prom!" Yes, I snapped. The infamously stubborn Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarty snapped. "And I really hope you make it worth me going, Emmett, or I will make your life a living hell. Do we understand each other?"

He looked at me, eyes softening. "Rose, as long as I am with you, it is heaven in my eyes." He kissed me softly on the lips, then made his way down my neck, gently kissing and caressing.

"Emmett…" Who cared that prom was today? I had been so pissed at him that I had called into action my 'no sex' rule, but now maybe I could change that… Damn, he was good!

Then Alice came barreling into the room. "Oh, no you don't, Rosalie! I need your help to get Bella ready to go!" I whipped around to look at her, disbelievingly. She stared back, defiant.

"With Bella! Oh, hell no!" Emmett seemed to realize that the mood was broken, and he slowly and quietly backed away. I didn't blame him. After all, most normal people ran away when I got this mad. "Alice, no." Then again, Alice wasn't normal. Not even for vampires.

"Fine!" She huffed. Because my mind was made up, her vision wasn't changing. Which, truthfully, was what I had been counting on. "But, Rose, you should know that she will be here all summer long! And you should get used to it, if only for Edward's sake!" She turned and walked away, probably back to Bella's house.

I sighed and sat down. Everything in our house seemed to revolve around Bella. What we did, when we hunted, where we went. Everything.

Don't get me wrong, I am glad for Edward. He deserves someone who will love him as Emmett does me, someone who will stay with him no matter what. And Bella did do that, no matter how hard I try to convince myself otherwise. She _did_ love him. But I didn't realize that, not for a long time

I tried, at first, to be understanding. To be the sister that everyone wanted, not the bitch no one did. I thought she was just a curious artifact that he would soon lose interest in; after all, he couldn't read her mind, and her blood sang to him, it was natural to be curious, right?

But he didn't lose interest. If anything, it increased. And I just really didn't want to see one of my brothers hurt. If she broke his heart . . .

And honestly, I might have been a _little_ jealous. Ok, a lot. Call me vain, but I am used to having all eyes on me. And, I love that. But, she took the attention away from me. And that is a hard thing for me to forgive.

Not only was I jealous, I was scared. She held the fate of my family – my damn family, for crying out loud! In her hands. If Bella decided she was tired of us, if she told someone… Aro would find out. And if the Volturi got involved… I shuddered. Let's not even think about that.

But… she _had_ tried to save Edward. At least, as much as a human could save a vampire. But she had tried, and like that saying "it's the thought that counts." Maybe I wasn't looking at this right. Maybe… because she did love Edward, like no one else ever had, like the way he deserved to be loved… maybe that was her redeeming quality.

I sighed, and walked into my room. All this heavy thinking was seriously beginning to give me a migraine, and vampires don't have those.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. There was a note on my bed, addressed to me. I picked it up, and began reading.

_Dear Rosalie,_

_I know you don't like me, so I will try to make this as short_

_and painless as possible. I just wanted to tell you that I respect_

_you, and I hope you can come to grips with me being here. I have_

_Alice, but I wouldn't mind having another sister… _

_Bella_

"Well, I'll be! Girls got some guts!" I said aloud, surprised. I had never expected Bella – sweet, innocent Bella – to do something like this. And I can respect someone who does. Maybe even like them. All summer long, huh? Maybe, just maybe, that won't be as bad as I thought.

**A/N: So.. you guys think I got the essence of Rosalie? Yeah? Ok, R&R please!**

**Bite Me 23**


End file.
